


Просто подари

by Meariliyn



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meariliyn/pseuds/Meariliyn
Summary: Один взгляд мог бы всё исправить. Жаль, но было уже слишком поздно.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 6





	Просто подари

* * *

_Просто подари мне один только взгляд_   
_И волшебный свой поцелуй подари_   
_И я сразу сказочно стану богат_   
_Богаче, чем все принцы и все короли…_

Неужели это действительно происходит? Неужели он и вправду целует самого желанного мужчину на свете? Только что он говорил о митохондрии, и вот теперь они вдвоём ищут её. Боже, этого момента стоило ждать 8 лет. Мартин уже и не помнил себя без Андреса. Казалось, он всегда был его частью. Той, которой он жил и за которую отдал бы самого себя без всяких раздумий. Сколько себя помнит, он всегда смотрел на него с тем благоговейным восторгом, который так любят воспевать поэты. Но творчество забрало бы ту живую часть чувства, превратив его в нечто почти пошлое и недостойное. Мартин честно пытался писать стихи и даже что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее серенаду. Но всё было плоско и не выражало даже сотой доли того, что чувствовало сердце. Поэтому он просто жил, наслаждаясь моментом и вбирая в себя минуты и часы, проведенные вместе. Он абсолютно точно был одержим. Сила, даваемая ему любовью и движущая им, могла разрушить мир и сломать любого человека, попавшего под её влияние. Самого же Мартина она держала на плаву все эти годы. Он был не ослеплен, но сдерживаем и в то же время подгоняем ею. Это была не просто и не только любовь: это было всепоглощающее нечто, чудом вобравшее в себя все благородные чувства. Без них это был бы просто хаос, который даже его обладатель не в силах был бы сдержать. 

Теперь же он держит его лицо руками так нежно и бережно, насколько только способен. Он вкладывает в это всё то, что так долго томилось внутри. Он вложил бы больше, если бы мог. Андрес идеален, он несовершенен, но абсолютно точно идеален. Мартин знает это и целует его так, как не мог представить в сотнях тысяч своих фантазий. Одна реальность происходящего делает этот поцелуй самым волшебным на свете. Андрес сначала просто позволяет себя целовать. Он правда хочет дать шанс человеку, для которого этот момент станет лучшим в жизни. Он даёт шанс и выжимает из него всё: Мартин прижат у стены в счастливом болезненном забытьи. Он жадно вдыхает воздух и еле слышно стонет. Руки обхватывают голову и зарываются в волосах. Самый счастливый момент заканчивается, когда Андресу приходится сказать про невозможность происходящего. Он последний раз целует Мартина в губы, аккуратно вытирает его слезы и нежным прикосновением завершает всё. В глазах у самого застыли слёзы, и наружу выходят вставшие комом в горле слова. _Te quiero_.

Мартин Беротте, ты только что получил на руки осколки своего сердца. В груди дыра, руки истекают кровью, а слёзы не дают увидеть того, кто сотворил с тобой это. Ты едва дышишь, не осознавая пока ещё произошедшее. Ты был таким смелым, так почему же человек, которого ты любишь так яростно, уходит? Не лучше было бы не знать ничего? Жить той любовью в своей голове и наслаждаться крепкой дружбой. У вас впереди было бы несколько лет. Андрес ушёл бы рано или поздно, но то была бы предсказанная смерть. Теперь же он уходит, оставляя тебя одного. Лучше бы убил. Он старался и не смог ответить тебе взаимностью. Не хотел? Быть может, он испугался самого себя и того, кем мог бы стать и кем мог быть всё это время. Кто знает. Он оставил тебя и дал остаток вечности на раздумья. Да, лучше бы ничего вовсе не было. Как теперь забыть губы, на которые ты смотрел. Которые проговаривали детали плана, коварно улыбались и смеялись. Губы, чьи уголки изгибались в насмешке и опускались в моменты грусти. Как забыть руки, что разыгрывали целые спектакли и почти что манерно ходили в воздухе при описании грядущего ограбления. А глаза? Вечно горящие и жаждущие жизни. Те, в которых ты никогда не видел искры, способной тебя спасти. Да, глаза смотрели на тебя с восхищением, гордостью, заботой, уважением, озорством. Иногда глаза злились на тебя или грустили. Они могли точно так же, как и твои, следить за каждым движением. Но они никогда не любили. До сегодняшнего дня.

 _Te quiero_. Это слова, которые ты никогда раньше не читал во взгляде Андреса. Даже сейчас они казались чем-то нереальным. Они сказаны и только-только начинают жить во взгляде. С каждым взмахом ресниц они всё больше приживаются на радужке и отдают себя наружу. Ещё немного, и они обретут полную силу. Но обладатель слов уходит, и слова замирают нераскрывшимися бутонами. Их едва уловимый аромат оставляет за собой шлейф. Теперь вся комната словно пропитана болью и любовью. Оказалось, что такое сильное чувство прекрасно жило внутри. Выйдя же наружу и не найдя поддержки, оно зачахло, не успев прожить и нескольких минут. Андрес уходит, и ты не знаешь, когда теперь увидишь его. Собственные глаза подводят тебя, подкидывая воспоминания.

Тып как впервые увидел его, Мартин? Какой удар пропустило твоё сердце. Мог ли ты подумать, что, будучи уже далеко не подростком, влюбишься с первого взгляда. Что глаза твои с той самой первой встречи будут напоминать сердца каждому, кто посмотрит в них. Что ты не сможешь спрятать свою любовь. Смиришься с этим и будешь просто жить рядом с Андресом. Будешь его самым верным и преданным другом. Подаришь ему такую любовь, какая не снилась за все браки. Возможно, именно она разрушит четвертый. Андрес же не слепой, он видит тебя и то, как ты на него смотришь. Сколько раз ты хотел признаться. Чтобы тебя услышали, приняли и поняли. Ответили если не тем же, то хотя бы не прогнали. А сколько раз ты представлял себе, что в ответ на твоё признание в глазах Андреса тоже появятся ставшие тебе уже родными сердечки. Что он будет приходить к тебе и смотреть на тебя взглядом самого влюбленного человека на свете. Ты будешь просыпаться от этого взгляда, будешь с ним засыпать. Ты будешь заниматься любовью и видеть всё даже за огромными зрачками. Вы вместе пойдёте на дело, и даже сквозь маску ты будешь видеть свет глаз. Всё будет хорошо. Верь, Мартин.

Такп же он уходит? Уходит тогда, когда огонёк загорелся. Мартин готов поклясться, что увидел тот самый свет, который ждал все эти годы. Свет, который потухнет и разгорится вновь. Андрес будет в банке, Мартина не будет с ним. Он свяжется с Ариадной и постарается отвлечься. Однажды в один из безумно долгих тревожных часов он почувствует как будто бы жжение. Это в глазах тлеющие угольки того, что ты затушил, начнут разгораться. Андрес, ты просто дурак. Самый дорогой твой человек сейчас не с тобой. У тебя ещё есть время побыть с ним до смерти. Зачем же ты выбираешь принять её здесь и сейчас?

Мартин не почувствует ничего в первые секунды после того, как узнает о твоей кончине. Его любовь затмит обида и горе. Он обозлится и станет черствым неприятным человеком. Глаза-сердечки разобьются, как сердце когда-то. Мартин начнёт разбивать сердца сам, в отчаянной надежде пытаясь забыться. В банке в глаза попадёт стекло, придёт боль и слепота. Они пройдут, когда глаз уже привыкнет к постоянному дискомфорту. Тем страннее будет почувствовать жжение снова. Что это? Ведь глаз начал заживать.

Мартинпоймёт всё, когда закроет глаза и увидит перед собой Андреса. Вот уже очень давно он не приходил к нему так. И уже очень давно Мартин не срывался на образ. Жжение будет становиться всё сильнее, превращаясь в неистовое пламя. Оно сожрёт всё плохое, что было надумано и прожито. Те нераскрывшиеся бутоны в глазах Андреса теперь будут расти в глазах Мартина. И это очень веский повод для дальнейшей жизни.


End file.
